Hannah Riordan
Hannah is the one of the main characters of my Titanic fanfiction, Hereafter, and is based off real Titanic survivor, Miss Hannah Riordan . *Age at time of sinking: 18 *3rd Class Passengers: Ticket No. 334915 *First Embarked: Queenstown on Thursday 11th April 1912 *Destination: New York City New York United States *Rescued on boat 13 *Disembarked Carpathia: New York City on Thursday 18th April 1912 *Died: Wednesday 29th September 1982 Early Life and the Titanic Hannah urodziła się w Glenlougha w Kingwilliamstown w Irlandii 27 stycznia 1894 roku dla Piotra i Mary Riordan. W wieku 18 lat planowała podróż do Ameryki Północnej, aby zaspokoić swoją gwiazdę, Ellen.She na pokładzie Titanica w Queenstown Hannah towarzyszył na Titanicu jej kuzyn, Patrick O'Connor, jej przyjaciele Nora O'Leary i Bridget Bradley i Daniel Buckley, Patrick O'Connell i Michael Linehan, którzy znali jej kuzynkę z Kingwilliamstown. The group was sleeping below deck when the ice berg struck and made a frantic dash to the lifeboats where Hannah nearly fell into the sea trying to board a boat. She was saved by an officer grabbing her hand and lowering her into lifeboat 13 along with Bridget and Nora. Her cousin, Michael, and Patrick O'Connell all died in the sinking much to Hannah's despair. Daniel Buckley survived, however, by disguising himself as a woman for which Hannah never forgave him. After the Sinking and Death After finally reaching American, Hannah was naturalized as a US citizen on 10th May, 1928 in New York City. She went on to marry John Spollen in 1936 and the two lived out their lives in New York together until Hannah died on September 29th, 1982. Hereafter After dying, Hannah awakens on the deck of the Titanic, 18 again and is reunited with her cousin and Nora (who had died 7 years earlier) in the afterlife. She is the last member of their group to die and so is filled in on the happenings of the ghost ship by Patrick and Nora. At first she has a hard time adjusting to being a passenger on the ship again, but eventually is comforted by the presence of her old friends. Her relationship with Bridget Bradley becomes strained once she finds out she is involved with Daniel Buckley, but the three all eventually come to good terms, Hannah seeing that the rest have already forgiven Daniel. Not long into her wait on the ship, Hannah is introduced to Officer Moody, recognizing him immediately as the officer who had saved her on the night of the sinking. She explains how she had looked for him tirelessly on the Carpathia and beyond, not knowing he had not survived. The two become extremely close, eventually beginning a romantic relationship despite the fact that Hannah feels guilt over her husband, John. For a time she attempts to stay away from Moody, but finds she is unhappy without him. The two wait out their afterlives together and are present along with the others when Rose Dawson finally arrives, signalling the time when the ship can move on to "something better". Relationships *Patrick O'Conner - Hannah was extremely close with her cousin, having hand picked him to escort her to America. She mourns his death for several years after the sinking and is surprised to the point of fainting when she sees him again after dying herself. The two talk regularly and he plays a big part in her adjusting to life after death. She supports wholeheartedly his attraction to Nora and advises both of them on ways to confess their attraction to the other. * Nora O'Leary - Hannah knew Nora in childhood and was very happy to have the girl also traveling to America. The two are rescued in the same lifeboat and reach New York together where they eventually lose contact when Nora returns to Ireland. Hannah attends her funeral 7 years before her own death and is glad to see her in Hereafter. The two maintain a sister-like friendship throughout the story, Hannah fostering the budding relationship between Nora and Patrick. *James Moody - Moody saves Hannah's life the night of the sinking by catching her before she can fall into the water and lowering her into lifeboat 13. After boarding the Carpathia, she searches for him endlessly and continues after reaching New York not knowing he had gone down with the Titanic. After finally finding him in Hereafter, she expresses her extreme gratitude and is never far from him, the two forming a quick friendship. Hannah feels a lot of guilt over starting a relationship since she was married before dying, but can't deny that she is attracted to James, and eventually the two begin to see each other romantically. They spend the rest of their time on the ship together waiting to move on. *Bridget Bradley - A few years apart, Bridget and Hannah had known each other while growing up and had always planned to travel to America together. Bridget escaped the Titanic on the same lifeboat as Hannah and Nora, but lost contact with them after reaching America. When Hannah meets her again in Hereafter, their friendship becomes troubled due to Bridget's relationship with Daniel. Eventually they make amends and are able to rekindle their friendship before passing on. *Daniel Buckley - Daniel spearheads the groups travel plans, but then abandons them when the ship is going down. After finding out he had survived where the other men parished, Hannah cuts Daniel out of her life, refusing to attend his funeral or to speak about him in any way. When she dies and is racquainted with him, she is openly hostile towards him and cannot reconcile his actions for some time. After they make amends, she is seen to have a very light-hearted relationship with him until the end. *Patrick O'Connell - Patrick and Hannah have a playful, sibling-like friendship. They genuinly care about each other and like to make sure the other is situated. Hannah feels a deep sadness at Patrick's death in the sinking and is overjoyed to see him again in Hereafter. The two maintain a close relationship throughtout their afterlives. *Michael Linehan - Michael and Hannah don't interact much, but she feels bad about his death just as with the others. They have brief interactions in the afterlife, usually sharing stories about Nora and thoughts about death. He is standing next to her at the staircase when Rose appears.